


Cat toys

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cat, Cats, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Short, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, carmilla!panther, cat toys, catmilla, giant black cat, panther, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: Catmilla fic suggested to my tumblr: xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.comIt just said: "MORE CATMILLA PLS"Please suggest more prompts to me over at my tumblr asks.





	Cat toys

Laura looked down at the vast range of cat toys on the shelf, deciding which ones to buy; a wire shopping basket rested in her left hand which she threw a handful of the catnip mice into, Carmilla got through those quickly, too quickly. Proceeding, Laura picked one of those play sticks off of the display, it had plush blue fish strung to the end and then one of those flashing, light up bouncy balls, tossing them into the basket before going to pay for them.

~~~~

As soon as Laura entered their apartment Carmilla chirped up, “did you get them?” Whilst standing up and passionately kissing Laura for a brief few seconds, who still had the bag in her hand. Carmilla grabbed the bag and started rifling through it, only looking up a few seconds to show Laura the beaming grin on her face and then kissing her again, this time longer; long enough to place her hand behind Laura’s neck and deepen the kiss.

Carmilla than excitedly ran off to get undressed; so that when she transformed she could keep her clothes completely intact.

A few minutes (that felt so fucking long to Laura) had passed and Carmilla ran back into the room, causing a smile to cast across Laura’s face, partially due to how cute the vampire was when she got excited and the rest because when she ran like that naked her boobs erotically bounced up and down, soaking Laura in the process.

Before turning into panther form Carmilla stated, “I love you,” before kissing Laura again with that same passion from before. 

Laura watched Carmilla’s body morph, her pasty pale skin transforming into luscious black fur. Carmilla licked her lips, well not really lips but the area around her mouth before strutting up to Laura, who had the play stick (ooohhhh that sounds dirtier than it was meant to) with the fish on the end and was dangling it in front of Carmilla’s face, and rubbed her face up against her, marking her territory, Laura was her girlfriend and nobody else would ever have her.


End file.
